


Waiting in the Dark

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: True Fear: Forsaken Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poem - Freeform, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: A short poem from the POV of Dark Dahlia, set in the transition between the first two games in the True Fear: Forsaken Souls trilogy. Somewhere between spoilers and speculation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to spoilers for the main game of the first part of the trilogy, I'm also adding spoilers for the demo of the second part of the trilogy.
> 
> If you're wondering where to find the demo of part two, check out the rerelease of the first part on Steam.

Never go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Never go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Never go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...

Holly, if you'd just waited until the static cleared  
You would have heard all of what your mother said  
But all you got was part of the message

Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...

Shhh... I won't tell  
You'll never know it  
My powers caused the static

I want you there - No, I want you here  
I have so much to show you  
I am in control

Mr. Laudius thought he'd contain me  
He feared me  
He feared us

You forgot what caused your mother's death  
You fear your past  
You have forsaken souls

I can show you things  
I can free those souls - your soul  
I can show you the fire and the blood

Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...

I am waiting, Holly  
And I am watching your every move  
I am in the dark

I am your nightmares  
I am your lost sister  
I am you

Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...  
Go... To the Dark Falls Asylum...


End file.
